Keelerak
Keelerak are a breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Keelerak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. The Keelerak and the other Visorak were conquered by Makuta Gorast, and became part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, under Sidorak and Roodaka. Sidorak led the hordes throughout the Matoran Universe, in subjugating islands and mutating thousands of beings. After Makuta Teridax's defeat at the hands of the Toa Metru, he telepathically called Sidorak to bring the hordes to Metru Nui. While on Metru Nui, Keelerak captured the Toa Metru on their way to the Coliseum. One of those Keelerak then reported to Sidorak, and showed him the Toa, trapped inside cocoons, and was then ordered to drop the Toa Metru. It proceeded to carry out its' orders, but was ordered not to by Roodaka, who wished for the Toa to be injected with Hordika Venom and then dropped. When the mutated Toa Hordika tried to rescue Turaga Ronai Dume from a Matoran Sphere, some Keelerak, Vohtarak, and Oohnorak trapped them on a bridge. The Keelerak later fought with the other Visorak against the Toa and Rahaga for a tower belonging to the Visorak in which the Visorak were trapped at the end of the battle, causing internal fights and the Toa winning the tower. Keelerak also attempted to stop Toa Hordika Nokama from obtaining her Makoki Stone, but failed. Later, some Keelerak tried to stop the Toa Hordika from getting the Kanohi Avohkii, but Toa Hordika Onewa used his Stone Rhotuka to encase it in stone, hiding its' Light from the Keelerak. After Vakama betrayed the Toa Hordika, the Keelerak and the other Visorak followed his command, up until the end of the Battle of Metru Nui, when Vakama disbanded the hordes, and most of the Keelerak left. Several Keelerak wished to overthrow Sidorak, and then replace him with a Keelerak, but this did not happen before the hordes were disbanded. Centuries later, several Visorak, led by a Keelerak, arrived in Metru Nui, believing they had arrived early, as there was no one to be seen. They did not know that the other Visorak had already arrived at Metru Nui, nor did they know that the attempt to conquer the city had failed. Soon after they arrived, they encountered the Rahi Keetongu, and after a strenuous fight, twenty of the Visorak brought down Keetongu, while their Keelerak leader went towards the Rahaga and Dume who threatened it. Despite the Turaga's warnings, the Keelerak advanced, but was captured by Pouks' lasso Rhotuka, and then mutated into a spiked blob by Dume's Reconstitute at Random Kanoka disk. During their war with the Dark Hunters, the Brotherhood managed to partially reassemble the Visorak hordes, and used some of the Visorak, including Keelerak, to attack a Dark Hunter fortress that formerly belonged to the Brotherhood. Nearly all the Visorak, including Keelerak, came to the Isle of Artidax when three of the surviving Toa Mahri placed the Heart of the Visorak there. After they arrived, volcanic eruptions triggered by the Order of Mata Nui wiped out the Keelerak and all the other Visorak breeds thereon. Teridax recreated the species when he took control of the Matoran Universe, after which they followed his commands. When Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak horde became a wild species and emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Keelerak are undisciplined and wild, and also the most unpredictable of all Visorak species, wanting to fight one moment, then disappearing to do something else the next. Members of this breed are known to become schemers, and have plotted in the past to overthrow the leaders of the Visorak Horde, and replace them with one of their own kind. Their Rhotuka's power is acid, allowing it to eat through almost any substance on contact, including ProtoSteel. Keelerak are also known to leap into the air and spin wildly as an attack, using their razor-sharp legs as buzzsaws. They also have the standard Visorak Rhotuka power, which paralyzes their victims. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak